This invention relates generally to the terminating, such as deforming, of wire sections; and more specifically concerns compact, automatically operable wire section transport means that accomodates to different equipment means, one of which supplies the wire sections to be so terminated, and other of which operates to terminate the wire sections presented to it.
Insulated wire commonly is severed into sections, one or both ends of which are stripped of insulation for later use. Such operations may be carried out in first automatic apparatus. There is the need for "terminating" stripped wire sections, i.e. deforming them in some way, or connecting clips or other devices to them. Terminating operations may be carried at second apparatus completely independently of the described first apparatus. In this event, it is time consuming and expensive to collect sections from the first apparatus and somehow present them for processing by the second apparatus, since the two machines are incompatible.